


through the rude wind's wild lament

by sundays



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Class Differences, Cold Weather, Drabble, M/M, Poverty, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundays/pseuds/sundays
Summary: One winter night, King Eduardo sees a curly-haired peasant gathering wood out in the snow, and he knows he has to help him.
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	through the rude wind's wild lament

**Author's Note:**

> this is based loosely on a christmas carol! feel free to comment your guess as to which one!

It's a mid-winter evening, and young King Eduardo is in his chambers, looking out the window at the moonlit landscape— the bare trees of the forest; the mountains silhouetted against the sky; the blanket of snow covering the land, deep and crisp and even. It's beautiful, really.

But Eduardo just sighs. He became king a fortnight ago, when his father died of a fever, and it's hard not to feel unprepared and overwhelmed. He's only twenty years old. He didn't expect to be king by now. So far he's spent most of his brief reign pacing guiltily before the fireplace in his bedroom, worrying about his subjects, and neighboring kingdoms, and possible coming wars, and everything else his father never gave a shit about.

He takes a step closer to the window, presses his hands to the freezing cold glass. And just then, he sees movement down on the ground: a man, exiting the forest, bending down to pick up some fallen twigs, gathering fuel for a fire, no doubt.

Eduardo frowns, because although he himself is comfortably warm in his room, clad in furs and close to the hearth, he hates to imagine how bitterly cold it is outside. And even from his high vantage point, Eduardo can tell that the man has no hat or cloak or gloves. He must be freezing.

Instinctively, Eduardo calls for his page, Dustin, who appears at his side within moments.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Come here," says Eduardo, and he points. "That man down there, who is he? Do you know?"

Dustin peers out the window, and shivers briefly as if in sympathy. "Hmm. If it's who I think it is, I met him once in town, asking for alms," he says slowly. "He told me he lives by St. Agnes's fountain, a league away, but comes to town to beg." He frowns. "He wasn't very friendly."

"He walked a league to gather kindling?" murmurs Eduardo.

Dustin shrugs. "He lives by the foothills. There are no trees there," he says. "He probably has no choice."

Eduardo watches the man for a few more moments, watches him stumble a little in the snow. Then he turns from the window. "Go to the kitchens," he says to Dustin. "Tell the cook to prepare a full meal, with plenty of meat and bread and vegetables. Then dress for the weather and return to my chambers." He glances outside again, just in time to see the man disappear into the forest. "That man needs help. You and I are going to bring him back here to the castle," he says.

To Dustin's credit, he doesn't argue, doesn't bring up the freezing temperature outside or the late hour or the fact that they don't really know this peasant from Adam. "Yes, Sire," is all he says. And with a small bow, he leaves the room.

***

A half hour later, Eduardo and Dustin are trudging through the wind and snow and chill, shivering despite their fur-lined cloaks and hats and boots and gloves.

At last they find the man's footprints in the snow, and they're about to venture into the forest in search of him, when suddenly, as if on cue, he emerges from between the trees. He glances right, then left. And at the sight of Eduardo and Dustin, he freezes.

Up close, Eduardo can tell that he's more of a boy than a man— he looks about Eduardo's age, maybe younger.

He also looks terrified.

"Your— your Majesty," he stammers out, dropping to his knees in the snow. "I'm sorry, I meant no harm; I just needed wood; please forgive me."

"Stand up," says Eduardo gently. "And there's no need to apologize. I'm not upset. I haven't come to chastise you."

The boy lifts his face, frowning.

"Stand up," Eduardo repeats, and hesitantly, the boy rises, clutching his pathetic bundle of sticks to his chest. Jesus, he must be so fucking cold— his clothes are little better than rags. Eduardo steps closer, removes his fur cloak, and places it around the boy's trembling shoulders. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Mark," says the boy. He looks away, pulling the cloak more tightly around his body with one hand.

"I'm Eduardo."

"Yeah, I know," Mark mutters. "Your Majesty," he adds belatedly.

Eduardo smiles, and decides to get right to the point. "I'd like you to come with us," he says. "Back to the castle."

He expects Mark to be grateful, to accept the offer right away, but instead Mark looks uncomfortable. "Why?" he asks mistrustfully.

"Because," says Eduardo. "It seems like you could use some food. And dry clothes. And a fire to warm yourself by."

"Yeah, so could half the kingdom," scoffs Mark. "Why am I so special?"

Eduardo just blinks, unsure how to respond, but then Dustin takes a step forward. "With all due respect," he says, "Eduardo's only been king for two weeks. You can't expect him to have solved an entire kingdom's problems in two weeks." He pauses, then adds, very firmly, "And he's doing the best he can, which is a hell of a lot more than his father ever did."

Mark frowns, evidently still unconvinced. "You swear you aren't going to throw me in the dungeon for trespassing or something?"

"I swear," says Eduardo. "Just please. Please come with us. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I knew you were out here in this weather."

At that, Mark looks away. "Well, if it means you'd sleep well tonight," he says, and maybe it would sound bitter if his teeth weren't chattering so violently. "Then fine, I guess." He shrugs, and glances at Eduardo momentarily before averting his gaze again, like he's embarrassed.

Eduardo smiles.

And together, the three of them set off toward the castle, where dinner and warm clothes and a roaring fire are waiting.

***

(And Eduardo puts his arm around Mark as they walk, and Mark scoots closer, which is enough to make Eduardo's heart melt, even in the cold.)

**Author's Note:**

> i might ( _might_ ) write a part 2 to this if there's interest; we'll see...
> 
> happy holiday season! comments are very very appreciated. and motivating. and wonderful. <3


End file.
